Locura de amor
by p0pul4ar
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tus padre olvidan tu cumpleaños?, y lo peor la abuela te lleva un regalo inesperado y algo fastidioso ¿Que sera?
1. ¿Que mas podría pasar?

**Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, son de Rumiko, yo solo los pido prestados ;)**

**Capitulo 1. ¿Qué más podría pasar?**

—Genial hoy es mi cumpleaños número 16 —se levanto una azabache adormilada vistiendo un camisón largo rosa, bajo las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina para ver si sus padres la felicitaban y se encontró con la sorpresa que su papa estaba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico en la mesa bebiendo de su taza de café y su mama comiendo un pan tostado con mermelada ¡Genial es que no pensaban felicitarla!

—Coff… coff —tosió Kagome tratando de llamar la atención de sus padres que estaban tan indiferentes al gran día.

—¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto angustiada Sukiomi tocándole la frente a su hija para ver si encontraba indicios de fiebre pero nada tan solo Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Este… mama no se les olvida algo —pregunto con emocionada a ver si sus papas captaban la indirecta.

Seiya escupió el café en la mesa al escuchar esa pregunta, ella lo miro emocionada tal vez y su papa lo recordaba.

—¡Cielos Kag! Qué bueno que lo recordaste casi lo olvido —ella lo miro con ojitos brillantes tomando asiento enfrente de su papa para desayunar —Hoy es el día del trabajo —a Kagome se le resbalo el pan de la boca.

—¿Qué te pasa hija? —pregunto Sukiomi bebiendo jugo de naranja ya que no le gustaba el café por las mañanas.

—Me voy a cambiar para irme a la prepa —contesto desanimada parándose de la mesa subió con desgana las escaleras, llego a su cuarto saco su uniforme del armario el cual consistía con una falda cuadrada azul marino una blusa blanca con un listón azul en el cuello y el chaquetin azul se peino y maquillo ligeramente… mientras estuvo un rato mirándose enfrente de un gran espejo preguntándose ¿Cómo es que habían olvidado su cumpleaños? Al decir verdad ya se había acostumbrado, sus papas eran tan distraídos que una vez la invitaron a cenar, y ella se había ido al baño y cuando había regresado ellos ya se habían ido pero como a la media hora regresaron por ella.

Bajo las escaleras se coloco enfrente de la salida y como era costumbre sus padres se despedían de ella todos los días les dedico una sonrisa y beso las mejillas de ambos estaba por salir…

—¡Hey Kag! —ella esbozo una gran sonrisa tal vez no todo estaba perdido —Préstame un lápiz extravié el mío y hoy tengo examen —suspiro desganada descolgándose la mochila para sacar un lápiz y dárselo a su pequeño hermano llamado Sota.

Salió de su casa y espero el bus que iba por ella todas las mañanas ya que sus papas no podían ir a dejarla espero durante unos 6 minutos y llego se subió desanimada mirando un lugar desocupado.

—Hola Kag —la saludo su mejor amiga llamada Sango.

—Hola Sango —respondió al saludo mirando por la ventanilla del camión.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —la abrazo y le extendió una bolsa color azul ocultando el regalo en ella.

—Muchas gracias, Sango —respondió al abrazo al menos su mejor amiga no había olvidado su cumple.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban de frente a su casillero cuando llego su otra mejor amiga llamada Ayame pelo rojizo ojos verdes esmeralda y la abrazo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

Les conto lo sucedido con su familia y ellas tan solo la miraban esperando a que desmintiera pero al ver que seguía tan seria decidieron hablar.

—Tal vez y mas al rato se acuerden Kag, animo ya ves mis papas el año pasado olvidaron mi cumpleaños —opino Sango al ver las caras acusadoras de sus dos mejores amigas.

—Tanto que hasta una semana antes de tu gran cumpleaños nos llego la invitación para tu fiesta —ironizo Ayame.

—Ok, ok no nunca lo han olvidado —ella tan solo quería animar a su amiga ya que lo más seguro era que se sintiera la personas más miserable e insignificante del mundo ¿Qué clase de padres olvidarían una fecha tan especial?

—Amiga el es un chico prohibido —le dijo Sango al ver a su amiga babeando por Koga Wolf el chico más popular del instituto.

—Si lo sé pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día se fije en mi —contesto sosteniendo un cuaderno entre sus manos y con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ay! Kag eso lo dudo no solo por el hecho de que ya tenga novia… si no que ellos son chicos demasiados superficiales y no andan con chicas comunes y corrientes como nosotras —le contesto Ayame ya que ella conocía las reglas de su pandilla no mezclarse con "Niñas" como ellos las llamaban por el hecho de no estar lo suficientemente desarrolladas.

Es que por dios Koga Wolf era la perfección personificada piel bronceada, ojos azules como el mar y su cuerpo era magnifico ¡Sin duda alguna el hombre ideal de toda chica!

—Si Kag Ayame tiene razón son chicos muy superficiales —contesto Sango mirando de reojo a Koga quien se encontraba muy abrazadito de la barbie del colegio o sea Kikyo era muy guapa sin duda alguna pero pensaba que no tanto como su amiga Kagome.

—Tal vez y tengan razón pero es el hombre que más amo en el mundo… pero él ni siquiera sabe que existo —suspiro frustrada al ver la escenita de amor frente a sus ojos, ya hacia mas de años que lo amaba en secreto y por dios iban en el mismo salón pero él ni siquiera la volteaba a ver.

—Vayamos a tomar la clase de calculo que se nos hace tarde —las halo Sango queriendo sacar a Kagome lo más rápido de ahí para que su corazón no terminara por romperse en mil pedacitos.

Y se fueron directo a su salón de clases.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Justo toco la campana para retirarse a su casa todos guardaron sus libros y salieron atropelladamente por la puerta del salón.

Ella como todos los días se iba en el bus del colegio se subió, el trayecto a su casa fue demasiado aburrido solo iba platicando con sus amigas hasta que por fin pudo ver su casa se despidió de ellas dándoles un beso en la mejilla y se bajo rápidamente.

—¡Mama ya llegue! —abrió la puerta gritando teniendo por respuesta un "ya te escuchamos" de parte de su Sota y Sukiomi.

Suspiro cansada y se dirigió a su habitación estaba por abrir la puerta cuando se escucho una voz y tuvo que tocar la puerta.

—Adelante —se escucho del otro lado y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

—Kag hija ¿Cómo has estado? —la abrazaron efusivamente y ella correspondió.

—Bien abuela —contesto mirándola, ya que tenia de visita a su abuela Kaede tal vez y ella haya venido para felicitarla en su cumpleaños.

— ¡Ay! Hija dile a Sukiomi que ahorita bajo ayudarla a hacer la comida —Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se fue un poco triste ni su abuela recordaba el cumpleaños.

Por obvias razones se tuvo que ir al cuarto de su hermano ya que su abuela ocuparía el de ella. Entro y se tiro en la cama de abajo de la litera y suspiro cansada.

—¡PORQUE NADIE ME QUIERE! —grito enojada poniéndose una almohada en su rostro, así se desahogaba sin desquitarse con alguien.

En eso escucho movimiento arriba de la otra cama y temerosa se asomo pero fue un gran error porque también la persona de arriba asomo la cabeza y los dos quedaron muy pegaditos de sus rostros juraría que el corazón se había acelerado al ver a un apuesto chico sobre todo esos ojos dorados. Él sonrió arrogantemente ya que sabía el efecto que causaba entre las chicas y ella no era una excepción

—Tal vez porque eres una gritona —contesto de manera divertida viendo el rostro de la chica quien no captaba la respuesta y salía corriendo inmediatamente de la habitación.

Bajo corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina mirando a su mama con un mandil verde limón se acerco donde estaba Sukiomi y se recargo de la alacena.

—Mama tal vez no te importe, pero en la habitación de Sota hay un chico y no se… tal y es un ladrón —le dijo mirando como su mama seguía cocinando sin preocupación a pesar que había mencionado la palabra "ladrón".

—Hija lo siento tanto se me paso decirte que ese chico vino con mi mama y se quedara aquí —le contesto Sukiomi.

—¿QUÉ? ¿NO ESTARÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? —grito enfadada.

—Si hija estoy hablando muy en serio.

—¿Y papa ya lo sabe? —pregunto irritada.

—Si hija y no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que el joven Inuyasha se quede aquí —contesto moviendo la sopa.

—¡Ah! Está bien, pero… ¿En donde dormiré yo? —pregunto asombrada Kagome ya que solo contaban con tres cuartos disponibles.

—Yo dormiré en mi habitación con Inuyasha y tu corazón… —puso una mano en su barbilla como analizando la situación —Por supuesto que en el sillón de la sala —contesto burlonamente Sota quien estaba sentado en la mesa haciendo su tarea.

—Tienen que estar bromeando.

—Hija solo por hoy, ya mande a remodelar el cuarto de huéspedes para mañana estará listo —contesto su Sukiomi con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Que consuelo! —contesto arrugando el ceño.

—Mama comeré en la biblioteca —y se fue llevándose un plato de comida con un vaso de agua de fruta natural.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En todo el día no había salido de la biblioteca con tal de no ver al nuevo inquilino apenas lo había conocido hace un par de horas y ya le caía mal. Se había cambiado de ropa se puso una falda negra y una blusa roja de tirantes a juego con unas sandalias al color de la blusa, se bajo a la cocina y todos se encontraban en el comedor por suerte no estaba Inuyasha, saludo a su papa de beso y se disponía a sentar cuando:

—¡ah! —grito, ya que alguien le había quitado la silla y se había caído jalando con sus dos manos el mantel de la mesa llenándose toda la ropa y el pelo de comida.

—¡TU! —grito enfadada señalando a Inuyasha —ERES MALDITO IDIOTA —le dijo aun tirada en el piso llena de comida su hermano Sota no paraba de reír.

Su mama se acerco a ella.

—Kagome… hija —la miro Sukiomi tirada aun en el piso —Acabas de arruinar la cena ¿Ahora qué vamos a comer? —Kagome rolo los ojos como era posible que la reprendiera si el culpable había sido Inuyasha no ella o sea todavía de que olvidaban su cumpleaños la regañaban.

—No se preocupe ahorita mando a pedir algo señora Sukiomi —contesto Inuyasha.

Ahí si ya se hace el superhéroe con ese comentario pensaba Kagome mirándolo acusadoramente. Suspiro cansada y se disponía a pararse cuando Inuyasha le daba la mano para ayudarle, ella lo ignoro y se levanto como pudo, salió corriendo afuera de su casa sin importarle que anduviera toda llena de comida.

—¿QUE ME MIRAN? ¿TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA? ¿O QUE? —pregunto enfadada viendo a unos chicos que pasaban por la calle de su casa mirándola como bicho raro, al escuchar la contestación de ella se echaron a correr.

—¿Qué más me puede salir mal? —pregunto mirando el cielo que hace menos de un minuto se encontraba soleado y de la nada empezó a nublarse y relampaguear desatándose una fuerte lluvia. Se adentro en su casa disponiéndose a subir las escaleras cuando todos se dirigieron a la sala y la miraron con los ojos abiertos miro que su hermano iba a abrir la boca…

—Sin comentarios, por favor —contesto fastidiada, mojada, llena de comida y todo su rostro negro gracias al rímel que se le había corrido con el agua, definitivamente hoy no era su día… tenía ganas incontrolables de asesinar a Inuyasha, pero no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos con un imbécil, idiota, arrogante, estúpido…

Sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos

—Kag quita esa sonrisa esta algo malévola… no me gusta nada —le dijo Sota escondiéndose detrás de su mama ya que su hermana le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Todos ignoraron esa mirada y nadie dijo nada, ella se subió molesta ya que tenía que irse a bañar y después a dormir para irse temprano al colegio Shikon no Tama.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡No puede ser!

**Capitulo 2.** **¡No puede ser!**

—¡Ay! —se escucho un grito proveniente de la sala —J aja… aparte de gritona ¡TORPE! —le dijo Inuyasha quien iba pasando por la sala muy despreocupadamente.

—¡Arg! Me las vas a pagar —murmuro Kagome entre dientes levantándose del frio piso toda despeinada ya que se había caído del sillón, había olvidado por completo que dormía allí.

—Te escuche —le dijo el asomando su cabeza para verla con una sonrisa burlona.

—IMBECIL…

Se fue molesta al cuarto de sus padres no sabía el porqué de un día a otro prefería estar toda la mañana en la preparatoria que en su propia casa, se dirigió al comedor y vio a sus padres que la miraban con una gran sonrisa.

—Hija —le hablo Seiya.

Ella se acerco a él viendo que el sostenía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo color rosa y en la mesa un gran pastel de chocolate.

—Muchas felicidades hija perdónanos se que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y lo olvidamos —le dio un gran abrazo entregándole su obsequio, ella lo miro impresionada y feliz al menos se habían acordado.

—Muchas gracias papa

—Si hija lo sentimos —esta vez la abrazo su mama llevándola para que tomara asiento.

—No se preocupen los perdono —les contesto.

—Gracias hija… por cierto hoy dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes e Inuyasha en el de al lado.

—Eso espero —contesto ignorando el comentario hacia Inuyasha.

En eso su ameno desayuno fue abruptamente interrumpido por Inuyasha quien portaba el uniforme de la Shikon esperen… un momento ¿Uniforme?... ¿Shikon?...

—¿Qué haces vestido así? —se levanto Kagome de la silla señalándolo acusadoramente con un tic en el ojo.

—¿Así?... ¿Cómo? —pregunto como si nada señalándose la ropa.

—Pues… pues con el uniforme de la Shikon —contesto irritada tomando de nuevo el asiento para desayunar.

—Ah… eso —suspiro.

—Qué bueno que bajas Inuyasha te estábamos esperando para desayunar el pastel del cumpleaños de Kag —le dijo Sukiomi alegremente.

—Mama por favor mi cumpleaños fue ayer —resoplo Kagome desde su lugar.

—No importa hija ahora a partir el pastel, no, no esperen falta Sota —se levanto abruptamente de la silla —SOTA —grito desde las escaleras hacia arriba.

En eso bajo Sota corriendo —¿Me perdí de algo? —pregunto Sota al ver un pastel de chocolate encima de la mesa.

—Si ayer fue el cumpleaños de tu hermana y se nos olvido —dijo como si nada.

Kagome en ese momento quería que se la tragara la tierra como podían estarla humillando de esa manera delante de su enemigo ahora lo más seguro que ha de estar sintiendo por ella es lástima.

—¿Ol…olvidaron su cumpleaños? —pregunto Inuyasha incrédulo.

—¡Uy! Eso es normal me acuerdo cuando la dejamos abandonada en el baño de un restaurant —contesto Sota riendo a carcajadas —La hubieras visto.

—SOTA HIGURASHI ya no digas mas —grito roja del coraje.

—Ok, ok me callo.

—Ahora si a partir el pastel —dijo la mama de ella —Por favor Inuyasha y Sota pónganse al lado de ella para la foto del recuerdo —dijo sacando la cámara de fotografías instantáneas.

Los dos hicieron caso al favor de Sukiomi y se pusieron de lado de ella en eso estaba a punto de tomar la foto cuando Inuyasha le piso el pie e hizo que saliera gritando.

—Listo, ya esta —les mostro la foto y Kagome se quería morir había salido mal gracias al pisotón

—¡Ay! Mama Salí fea —contesto quitándole la foto de su mano.

—Hermana la cámara no hace maravillas —contesto Sota comiendo del pastel de chocolate.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —pregunto irritada —¿Qué estoy fea? —dijo de un largo rato al ver que su ya no tan querido hermano no le contestaba.

—Tú lo has dicho —le guiño un ojo y salió corriendo fuera de la casa para no ser alcanzado por su hermana.

—Tal vez y tiene razón —resoplo tristemente al recordar a Koga tal vez y por eso el nunca se fijaría en ella por ser fea.

—Hija ya es hora de que se vayan —les dijo su mama sacándola de sus pensamientos ella asintió y les dio un beso a ambos y se fue con Inuyasha

Estaban esperando el bus afuera pero definitivamente ella no le hablaría, después de que le arruino la foto del recuerdo.

—¿Tardara mucho el bus? —pregunto el molesto mirando su reloj ya tenían 10 minutos y el camión nada que pasaba.

—No lo sé porque me preguntas a mi —contesto pataleando levemente el piso ya que el camión se había demorado.

Inuyasha empequeñeció los ojos al escuchar la respuesta tan absurda de ella.

—No lo sé —se puso la mano los bolsillos y camino haciendo círculos al lado de ella —Tal vez porque tú eres de ese colegio —Ironizo.

En ese momento ella se sintió tan estúpida ya que ella sabía a qué hora más o menos pasaba el bus.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento es que no tengo cara de reloj —contesto dándole la espalda.

En eso llego el bus y ella se subió con Inuyasha pisándole los talones se sentó y vio como el tomaba asiento de lado de ella ya que a Sango hoy la llevarían sus papas, lo ignoro completamente no quería pelear.

Llegaron a la Shikon ella se bajo desganada entrando y vio a su amiga y se dirigió hasta ella.

—Hola Kag ¿Por qué esa cara? —pregunto intrigada al ver la cara de Kagome.

—Ni me lo recuerdes llego a mi casa una visita por una larga temporada.

—¿Pero de quien hablas?

—Mira —le mostro la foto del recuerdo.

—Vaya si que es guapo, ¿Pero porque pusiste marcador en tu cara? —elevo Sango una ceja hacia ella.

—Olvida mi cara enfócate en ese Guarro de pacotilla me cae mal no lo soporto ayer vacio toda la cena encima de mi ¡Arg! Me dan ganas de darle una paliza... es un tonto, engreído, arrogante, machista, mal cayente…

—Kag amiga —le dijo Sango haciendo señas que volteara hacia atrás pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su lista de insultos que no presto atención a Sango.

—Presumido y viste la cara de tlacuache remojado que tiene, no, no pobrecito con razón sus padres no lo quieren con ellos en los Estados Unidos —contesto divertida —Vamos Sango dime algo.

—Este… este yo… hay amiga del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

—¿Yo enamorarme de el? Jajá no tengo tan malos gustos amiga además me cae mal, si algún día yo me llegara a enamorar de él, que lo dudo mucho —se apresuro a decir —Se desataría la tercera guerra mundial —carcajeaba a más no poder.

—Lo mismo digo —escucho una tercera voz detrás de su espalda.

Dio la media vuelta lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban de mil formas menos con odio.

—Yo…yo —titubeaba —Rayos ¿qué hago? —pensó.

—No digas nada ¿sabes dónde está el aula A12? —pregunto.

—¿Au…au..la A12? —tartamudeo.

—Sí, eres sorda ¿O qué?

—Ese es mi salón de clases —contesto.

—Que bien estaré en su salón —pensó Inuyasha aguantando una sonrisa —¿Y donde esta? —pregunto.

—Espera ya vamos nosotras para allá ven con nosotras —y se fueron caminando entraron y todas las chicas lo voltearon a ver.

—Hola —se apresuro en saludar Kikyo a Kagome esta ultima la miro con expresión extrañada.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunto Kikyo demasiado interesada y ahí Kagome se dio cuenta que solo la saludo para conocer a Inuyasha.

—El es… es… un amigo —contesto —Ja claro yo amiga de eso —pensó interiormente.

El se acerco a Kagome y vio a Kikyo.

—Hola soy Kikyo —Se presento ante Inuyasha.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho —contesto a su pregunta por suma amabilidad nada mas ya que ella lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne. El se retiro y se fue al pasillo del salon.

—¡Qué guapo esta! —pensó Kikyo a pesar de que ya tenía novio y se sentó a esperarlo ya se había demorado.

—Inuyasha —escucha una voz en su espalda y se giro para ver quien lo llamaba.

—Mi…Miroku pero ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Quise cambiar de aires —contesto Miroku.

—Ya en serio ¿Por qué te viniste para acá? —pregunto incrédulo.

Miroku se rasco levemente la cabeza no podía decirle la verdad a Inuyasha era su mejor amigo pero Sesshomaru lo mataría y era joven y muy guapo para morir.

—Este… este pues veras amigo mío —se recargo despreocupadamente en el hombro de su amigo —Me vine porque… porque amm… pues te echaba de menos y me dije alcánzalo es tu mejor amigo.

—Si claro Miroku y a mí me gustan los hombres.

—No pensé que fueras de ese bando —escucho a Kagome reír a sus espaldas junto con su amiga Sango.

—No Kagome espera no es lo que parece… puedo explicarlo todo —intentaba vagamente recuperar su reputación.

En eso Kagome volteo a la entrada del salón y lo vio tan guapo como siempre esos ojos azules, definitivamente no lo dejaría de amar nunca.

Inuyasha quien lo vio todo se quedo de a cero ¿Qué le miraba a ese baboso?... Entonces su viaje a Japón fue para nada.

Se pasaron las clases e Inuyasha no dejaba de ver a Kagome era toda una cadenita Kikyo miraba a Inuyasha, el a Kagome, y ella a Koga, y el ojiazul miraba a ¿La maestra de literatura? O.o

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la cafetería y Kagome vio que un sinfín de chicas se acercaron a ella.

—Kagome ¿Cuál es tu dirección? —pregunto una de ellas pasándole inmediatamente su agenda personal.

Kagome se levanto rápidamente del asiento —Chicas, chicas ¿Para qué quieren la dirección de mi casa? —pregunto intrigada bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

—Por esto —llego su mejor amiga y le paso el periódico escolar al verlo escupió su jugo de naranja en la mesa y se fue hecha una furia hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Puedes explicarle esto? —le aventó el periódico a la mesa de Inuyasha con sus manos en su cintura pataleando el piso de la cafetería.

El levanto una ceja hacia ella —El periódico escolar ¿No? —contesto restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡IDIOTA ESO YA LO SE! —grito irritada —Me refiero a lo que dice cómo pudiste hacer eso.

—Muy fácil las chicas del periódico preguntaron donde vivía y yo conteste con la verdad, y eso que no le has dado la vuelta al periódico.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ahora estaba asombrada.

Le dio la vuelta al periódico y no era nada más ni nada menos que la foto que se había tomado esa misma mañana donde salió mal gracias a él ¿Pero de donde la consiguió?

—¡ERES UN IMBECIL! Ahora mismo iré a desmentir que vives en mi casa o sea arruinas mi reputación G-U-A-RRO —arrastro las últimas palabras —JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS.

—Si claro pero yo se algo tuyo que no te conviene que nadie sepa y menos Kikyo —le guiño un ojo y se fue dejándola estática en su lugar.

—Kag, Kag amiga vámonos a cambiar porque toca Educación física —la jalo Sango de la mesa de Inuyasha y se la llevo a los vestidores.

—Buena broma le hiciste a Kagome, —le decía Miroku también en los vestidores, pero a diferencia que estos eran de hombres.

—Si acepto que se me paso la mano pero se lo merecía por hablar a mis espaldas —dijo poniéndose un short rojo con una playera blanca, en si Kagome no le caía mal pero adoraba verla enojada.

Llego la hora y todos los chicos salieron todas las miradas estaban sobre Inuyasha, Koga lo miraba con recelo pues él era el que solía tener las miradas de todas las chicas del institutito Shikon.

Empezaron a jugar voleibol el equipo de Kagome y Kikyo ya que eran las respectivas capitanas la cosa iba muy pareja en eso Kikyo aventó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un pelotazo en toda la cara a Kagome se desmayo y no supo nada todo se volvió oscuro.

—¡Ay! Mi cabecita —Se toco levemente Kagome la cabeza sintiendo un curita sobre esta y estaba recostada en la camilla de la enfermería.

Se volvió a acostar porque en el pasillo escucho la voz de la enfermera y de Inuyasha no quería que él se riera de ella por haberse dejado pegar por una simple pelota de voleibol.

Escucho que las voces cada vez se acercaban más y se hizo la dormida.

—Lo dejo solo joven a ver si en rato mas despierta —y la enfermera se retiro dejándolos solos en la habitación.

El se acerco a ella —Kag… Kagome… Kagome —la llamaba y la movía pero nada que se despertaba.

Ella estaba en shock cuando sintió la respiración de Inuyasha tan cerca de su cara ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba "dormida".

El se acerco levemente y susurro ¿No tienes idea desde cuando quiero hacer esto? Y la beso suavemente ella estaba aturdida y sonrojada ¿Por qué lo hacía? No se suponía que eran enemigos.

**Continuara…**

Perdón se que me tarde pero no andaba muy inspirada que digamos el otro capítulo va a estar más interesante porque hay una gran pero gran sorpresa para Kagome nos vemos la próxima… Además tenía demasiada tarea :(


	3. Chapter 3 Una venganza muy cruel

**U.U Han de querer matarme por no haber actualizado pero tuve demasiada tarea, apenas salí de vacaciones mil disculpas…**

**Les recuerdo los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 3. Una venganza muy cruel.**

Habían pasado exactamente tres días de aquel beso, ella tan solo pensaba los motivos que lo habían orillado a hacerlo y hasta ahora no encontraba una respuesta lógica ¿Por qué? Porque la había besado si ellos dos se odiaban a caso el…

—Kag, Kag —se vio abruptamente interrumpida —¿Qué pasa? mama —pregunto asustada.

—Es lo que te pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? te noto distraída.

—A…a… mi nada —contesto a su pregunta y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Estas niñas de hoy en día, ocultando las cosas —negó con la cabeza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Rayos! Llego tarde —pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad a tomar un bus —Espero que Sango tenga todo listo —se rio torcidamente.

Al llegar a una casa color verde no lo pensó dos veces y toco el timbre hasta que al fin vio a su salvación al pie de la puerta a su queridísima amiga Sango.

—Pasa Kagome —entro a la casa y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones.

—Hola, Kagome ¿Se te ofrece una soda? —pregunto amablemente la mama de Sango quien venia entrando por la parte de la cocina.

—¡Oh ¡ no muchas gracias señora Sayuri.

—Entonces las dejo para que platiquen —y se fue.

—Ahora si Kag, ¿Para que quieres jabón derretido? —le pregunto extrañada ya que Kagome le había hablado a las 3 de la madrugada solo para decirle que si le conseguía las cosas y ella como buena amiga le dijo que si.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Señora Sukiomi ¿Y Kagome? —pregunto Inuyasha demasiado interesado, pues aun era sábado y muy temprano, y Kagome no estaba en casa.

—Fue a casa de Sango, aunque debo confesarte que últimamente mi hija se la pasa en la luna, muy pensativa, pero me da la sensación de que se ha enamorado.

Eso último a Inuyasha le cayó como un balde de agua fría y automáticamente dejo de beber su jugo.

—¿Ena…enamorada? —pregunto conteniéndose de romper el vaso de cristal que aun sostenía en sus manos.

—Si, pero no creo que se trate de Koga, me da la sensación de que es alguien mas —lo dijo mirándolo e Inuyasha inmediatamente acomodo su postura echando una sonrisa forzada ya que no le causaba gracia que Kagome se haya enamorado de alguien tan idiota como Koga, claro era el punto de vista de el

—Si me disculpa señora voy de salida, al rato nos vemos —y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome ahora si te perdí ¿De donde sacaste tan descabellada idea? —le regaño Sango levantándose inmediatamente del sillón —Me niego rotundamente no pienso ayudarte en esa venganza —le dijo Sango cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor Sango, hazlo por mi ¿Si, si, si? —la miro ojitos tristes y con sus manos en forma de ruego —Además se lo merece —contesto con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah… esta bien Kag con esa mirada no puedo decirte que no —le contesto y Kagome se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su gran amiga.

—Entonces manos a la obra, lastima que Ayame se haya ido ese día que llego el tarado de Inuyasha y ya no pudo conocerlo será hasta la próxima semana, pero estoy segura que lo detestara tanto como yo —afirmo con una sonrisa.

—Mucho bla, bla y nada de acción —y se dirigieron a la cocina.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto…

—Miroku dime ¿Por qué has venido de Estados Unidos hasta acá? y no me vayas a salir con eso de que me extrañabas porque no te creo hay un motivo y exijo saber cual es —respiro hondamente —Así que te escucho —y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón de su amigo.

—Inuyasha amigo ya te lo dije, quería vacacionar conocer el lugar donde naci —contesto un tanto nervioso conocía a Inuyasha y no se quedaría tan tranquilo hasta obtener una respuesta que lo satisfaciera por completo, pero no se podía arriesgar ya que Sesshomaru no tendría piedad de el, además le hacia un bien a su amigo.

—Esta bien Miroku confiare en ti, porque eres mi amigo —le dijo aunque muy en el fondo de el, algo le decía que tenia que investigar llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias, algo no andaba bien en Estados Unidos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Jabón derretido —pregunto Kagome con un una pequeña libreta en las manos vistiendo un delantal y un toque blanche en la cabeza al igual que Sango.

—Listo —contesto Sango con una montaña de cosas necesarias "según ellas".

—Horno encendido —pregunto.

—Listo.

—Gusanos de tierra —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Puaj! Listo —contesto llena de asco, así sucesivamente hasta que consiguieron todo lo necesario.

Paso exactamente una hora y tenían ya todo preparado solo lo metieron al horno y esperaron 2 horas para que estuviera su prodigioso "postre".

—Kagome ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? —le pregunto Sango admirando la pequeña venganza sobre la mesa.

—Claro que lo hare ese idiota ya va a saber quien es Kagome Higurashi Fujiwara.

Sango solamente negó con la cabeza cuando su amiga mencionaba su nombre completo no había poder humano que hiciera que entrara en razón, haría hasta lo imposible por lograr su objetivo.

—Pe…pe…ro

—Nada de peros Sango si estoy diciendo que lo hare es porque así va a hacer —contesto irritada.

—Vámonos Sango para regalar esto a mi "amigo" —antes de que pudieran salir la mama de Sango les hablo.

—¿Ya se van? —pregunto —¿Ustedes hicieron ese pastel? —dirigió la mano hacia el pastel color amarillo y ellas…

—¡NOO! —gritaron las dos al unisonó.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Sayuri extrañada.

—Porque… porque no es de nosotras nos lo encargo un compañero, por eso mama —y se fueron rápidamente.

—Eso estuvo cerca —se pasaron las manos por la frente en señal de alivio.

—Es una lastima se miraba tan rico —pensó Sayuri.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegaron a la casa de Kagome…

—Mama e ¿Inuyasha? —pregunto Kagome demasiado interesada que hasta su mama se quedo de una pieza era raro que su hija preguntara por el, y mas porque desde que había llegado no hacia otra cosa que insultarlo.

—El joven salió hija, ya no debe tardar —le contesto su mama.

—¿Papa y Sota y la abuela? ¿Dónde están? —pregunto.

—Fueron a la casa de la tía Natsuki —contesto sonriendo —Ya llegaron por mi nos vemos luego chicas —se despidió de ambas.

Escucharon que la puerta se abrió, a Kagome hasta le brillaron los ojitos al ver a Inuyasha entrar por la puerta, no por su guapura mas bien por otra cosa :/

—Inuyasha —lo saludo amablemente Kagome que hasta el la miro extrañado.

—Hola Kagome —le regreso el saludo.

—Quería pedirte que intentemos llevarnos mejor y para demostrarte que mis intenciones son buenas te he preparado un delicioso pastel —le mostro el pastel y el miro con los ojos desorbitados.

—Kagome ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunto tocándole la frente.

—Si estoy excelente ¿Por qué?

—Nada más, pensé que no me perdonarías lo de la fotografía

—Digamos que no soy una mujer rencorosa —le dijo conteniéndose las ganas de estrangularlo —Pero vamos a la cocina para que disfrutes de mi regalo, lo hice yo misma.

Sango solo negó la cabeza obviamente sin que Inuyasha la mirara.

Llegaron a la cocina el agarro un plato y se dispuso a probar el pastel…

—¿No gustarían compartirlo conmigo? —pregunto a lo que ellas rápidamente negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Oh! No nada de eso es un regalo exclusivo y solamente para ti —contesto —Basta de tanta palabrería y trágatelo —pensaba Kagome.

Inuyasha poco a poco se iba acercando al trozo de pastel a cada paso que lo tenía mas cerca Kagome ponía cara de gozo y una sonrisa demasiado cínica.

Hasta que por fin Inuyasha le dio una pequeña probadita y lo escupió para afuera.

—Qué…que demonios, esto sabe a jabón con ¡Diablos! ¿Gusanos? —se acerco enfadado hacia ella —Lo hiciste al propósito ¿No es cierto? Ya decía yo que eran demasiadas atenciones.

Kagome lo miraba horrorizada Inuyasha la miraba como si quisiera matarla tal vez y Sango tenia razón y se le había pasado un poco la mano.

—Yo… yo —antes de que dijera algo Inuyasha se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto.

—Te lo dije —le sermoneo Sango.

—Ya lo se Sango no tienes que reprochármelo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome Higurashi esto no se va a quedar así —pensaba Inuyasha con rabia tenia apretada sus manos en un puño —Juro que me las pagaras —grito enojado pero aun sin que ellas pudieran percibir sus palabras.

Agarro el teléfono —Miroku necesito que me consigas algo… mañana te cuento —y colgó enfadado.

—Ahora a este que mosca le pico —se preguntaba Miroku.

**Continuara…**

**Aquí acaba el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado me tomo mi rato hacerlo ahí me dicen que les pareció nos vemos muy pronto hasta luego…**


	4. Chapter 4 Guerra de venganza y

**Como siempre lo he dicho los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad.**

**C****apitulo 4. Guerra de venganza y la esclava.**

Han pasado varios días de la pequeña broma que Kagome le había hecho a Inuyasha el tan solo la miraba y la ignoraba olímpicamente la verdad era que se arrepentía de haberle hecho tragar gusanos.

Iba caminando al casillero cuando…

—Ayame, que bueno que ya regresaste —la abrazo efusivamente Kagome.

—Hola Ayame es bueno tenerte de vuelta —llego Sango con su mochila en los hombros.

—Si chicas yo también las echaba de menos y cuéntenme ¿Cómo les ha ido? —pregunto animadamente mientras se dirigían juntas al salón de clases.

—¿Ayame? ¿Eres tú? —preguntaron a sus espaldas. Ella se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban impresionado.

—¿Inu-inuyasha? Waow vaya sorpresa ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —pregunto besándole la mejilla que por alguna extraña razón hizo que Kagome sintiera una opresión en su corazón.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —pregunto Kagome intrigada sintiéndose incomoda ante la situación.

—Si Kag digamos que tenemos una relación más allá de una amistad —contesto alegremente Ayame.

—O sea que son ¿novios? —ahora pregunto Sango.

—No, no no nada de eso —carcajearon los dos al unisonó ya que la pregunta que hizo Sango era totalmente absurda.

—Inuyasha y yo somos prácticamente como hermanos, nos conocemos desde hace varios años, la verdad es un chico muy agradable —afirmo sonriéndole.

—Ja si claro —respondió sarcásticamente Kagome.

—¿Qué insinúas? —pregunto Inuyasha molesto.

—No insinuó nada la verdad eres insoportable —y se fue dejándolos solos a todos en el pasillo.

—No sabes lo que te espera, Kag —pensaba Inuyasha viendo como desaparecía de su vista.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—El antiguo Japón… —relataba la maestra de historia Kagome mordía nerviosamente su lápiz ya que el fastidioso de Inuyasha estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Inu- Inuyasha —le susurro Miroku detrás de él —Toma aquí esta lo que me pediste —Inuyasha se volteo a tomar lo que le dio su amigo

—Joven Inuyasha ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase? —le pregunta la maestra con el ceño fruncido ya que el aun estaba volteado y rápidamente se volteo negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces hágame el favor de poner atención —le grito delante de todos a lo que Kagome se rio de él.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Kagome sentía algo en su hombro derecho no presto atención hasta que se empezó a resbalar por su espalda en cuanto a Inuyasha la miraba divertido y con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Ahh! —brincaba al lado de su banco a lo que Inuyasha carcajeaba a más no poder y Miroku negaba con la cabeza —Por favor quítenmelo —se movía de un lugar a otro y la maestra la agarro y busco algún indicio de algo pero no encontró nada.

—Señorita Kagome Higurashi, vaya a la dirección ahora mismo —le grito tan fuerte que todo el salón quedo en completo silencio.

—Pero-pe-pero ¿Por qué? Le juro que yo traía algo, yo no hice nada —contesto enfadada juraría que traía algo en su espalda.

—Sin peros Higurashi, márchese ahora mismo a la dirección y diga que le pongan un reporte por andar haciendo bromas en plena clase —contesto mirándola reprobatoriamente.

—Está bien —y salió enfadada no sin antes darle una mirada de hielo a su queridísimo inquilino que la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba casi segura que todo esto había sido obra de él.

—Ahora si continuemos.

—Muchas gracias por conseguirme a pettu —le dijo Inuyasha a Miroku acariciando suavemente a una tarántula obviamente inofensiva que le había conseguido su entrañable amigo hace aproximadamente unos tres días atrás para culminar su venganza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome Higurashi Fujiwara me puedes explicar ¿Por qué te pusieron este reporte? —le grito Sukiomi sosteniendo entre sus manos el reporte que le había dado su hija.

—Pues no lo sé mama yo me puse a brincotear porque sentía algo detrás de mi espalda pero la maestra no encontró nada y me mando a la dirección —explico pero la mirada dura que su mama le dirigía le daba a entender que no le creía ni una sola palabra.

—Señorita le informo que estará castigada por una semana sin laptop, ni celular nada de salidas y sin dinero —le contesto firmando el reporte.

—Pero mama te juro que yo no hice nada, no me puedes hacer esto, por favor —le rogo, ella sin su lap y cel no era nada.

—Lo siento Kagome —le extendió sus manos, Kagome suspiro y le entrego su celular.

Kagome se cambio en el cuarto que estaba ocupando se puso un pantalón de mezclilla entubado unas balerinas fiushas y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color que sus zapatos.

—Kagome e Inuyasha que dice mi mama que bajen a cenar —les grito debajo de las escaleras.

Ambos salieron iguales de sus respectivas habitaciones Kagome paso por su lado…

—Gracias a ti estoy castigada —le dijo Kagome rechinando los dientes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—No te hagas el tonto sé muy bien que gracias a ti me pusieron ese reporte y mi mama me castigo —se acerco desafiadamente a él —Pero te aseguro que esto no se va a quedar así —y bajo las escaleras.

—Ay mi Kagome si tan solo supieras —pensó el trayendo a su mente recuerdos de hace meses y con ello una fotografía de ella.

—_Mira Inuyasha la señora Kaede —y su mama se dirigió hacia ella._

_Inuyasha miro a la señora y se encamino al lado de su madre, la verdad era que la señora Kaede era una persona ya grande de edad._

—_Buenos días señora Izayo y joven Inuyasha —los saludo cargando una enorme bolsa de mandado._

—_Inuyasha hijo ayúdale a Kaede con la bolsa —le ordeno su madre él solo asintió y agarro la bolsa de Kaede._

_Iban caminando animadamente hasta la casa de Kaede ella metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta los invito a pasar cuando Inuyasha iba pasando por la sala se resbalo y jalo con él un porta retrato._

_Se levanto resoplando sobándose el brazo sí que se había llevado un buen golpe en su mejilla derecha mirándose irritado como se le hacia un leven raspón debía eliminarlo porque si no su reputación del repapacito del instituto quedaría arruinado._

—_¡Oh! Inuyasha ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto su madre mirando cómo se levantaba rápidamente del piso._

—_Joven Inuyasha ha tirado la fotografía de mi nieta —le dijo Kaede mirando el porta retrato echo pedazos en el suelo._

—_Lo siento Kaede —y recogió el porta retrato pero al darle la vuelta quedo completamente impactado con la belleza de la muchacha pero había otra pequeñísima foto y rápidamente sin que su mama y Kaede lo vieran se la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón_

—Sota por favor te lo ruego solo una —rogaba Kagome para que su pequeño hermano le prestara su celular ya que ella estaba castigada y no podía usarlo y ni loca se lo pedía a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer? —le pregunto Sota sentado en su cama meneando el celular de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de Kagome, bien sabia el que podía aprovecharse de la situación para sacar ventaja.

—Lo que sea pero préstamelo.

—Está bien entonces serás mi esclava por un mes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! No lo haré —grito enojada fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Entonces no lo necesitas tanto —estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando su hermana lo sujeto de su brazo.

—Está bien lo haré —resignada tomo el celular de Sota y marco a su mejor amiga.

—Alo —le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

—Sango soy yo Kagome, te llamaba para que me ayudes en algo mañana en la clase de algebra —le dijo rápidamente volteando a la puerta de la habitación ya que en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y encontrarla infraganti con el cel en las manos.

—Espera Kag te ayudo siempre y cuando no un sea plan de asesinato, amenazas, secuestro o sustituir la crema de Kikyo por miel de abeja —a esto último se rieron las dos ya que Kikyo había atraído consigo varias moscas y abejas alrededor de ella fue el hazme reír de todos.

—No, es demasiado simple veras…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A las dos de la madrugada Kagome andaba en pijama y con una pequeña linterna entre sus manos, caminaba sigilosamente por la sala de su casa ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que andaba despierta a esas horas de la noche.

—Kagome manos a la obra —y se alumbro macabramente el rostro con la lámpara riéndose maldosamente como si fuera la villana de una película —Ahora si querido Inuyasha mañana serás el hazme reír de todo el salón —antes de subir un escalón echo un vistazo a la mochila de Inuyasha y sonrió satisfecha del gran trabajo que había hecho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome ¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunto su papa sentado con su periódico en las manos y el jugo encima de la mesa.

—No papa ¿Por qué? —le pregunto comiendo de su pan tostado.

—No sé, te noto demasiado feliz, lo cual es raro porque en estos momentos está castigada jovencita —y le dio una mirada severa.

Inuyasha y Sota la miraron extrañados la verdad que Seiya tenía razón Kagome se había levantado con una sonrisa Colgate.

—Al mal tiempo buena cara —y se levanto de la mesa a cepillarse los dientes porque ya casi era hora de irse a la Shikon.

—No tan rápido, hermanita —la sujeto de la mochila antes de poner un pie fuera de la puerta de su casa.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto fastidiada.

—Varas no encuentro mi otro zapato —le mostro el pie derecho que no traía zapato pero si un calcetín azul marino.

—¿Y a mi qué?

—Eres mi esclava ¿Recuerdas? Como tal debes buscarlo —le ordeno.

Kagome andaba que echaba chispas se suponía que este era su día, pero no su pequeño hermano tenía que arruinarlo, busco por toda la casa y no lo encontraba y solo faltaban 6 minutos para que pasara el bus escolar miro al gato regordete llamado Buyo lo alzo y ¡bingo! Ahí estaba el Zapato se lo dio a Sota de mala gana y salió corriendo ya que Inuyasha tenia10 minutos de que se había ido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Definitivamente tendré que hacer algo para que Koga se fije en mi —pensaba Kagome mirando como Kikyo estaba sentada en las piernas de su amado, ella no se lo merecía pues desde que había entrado Inuyasha se la pasaba coqueteándole.

—¡Ay Kag! Ya estas con eso otra vez —le regaño Ayame sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Hola —llego Sango y se sentó al lado de Kagome ya que Ayame estaba enfrente.

Y así entraron uno por uno de los alumnos hasta que entro su querido tormento con una sonrisa socarrona tomando asiento detrás de ella.

Del otro lado del salón las 3 amigas eran observadas por las amigas de Kikyo.

—¿Ustedes creen que Inuyasha guste de Kagome? —le pregunto Yura a sus demás amigas observando como Inuyasha jugueteaba con el pelo de Kagome y esta fruncía el entrecejo.

—Pues no sé, espero que no porque Kikyo lo quiere para ella a como dé lugar —agrego Kagura.

—Pero si ya tiene a Koga —dijo Tsubaki mirando como Kikyo besaba a Koga y miraba burlonamente a Kagome porque todas ellas sabían que desde hace tiempo ella estaba enamorada de Koga.

—Bien alumnos tomen asiento —se sentó el profesor en el escritorio dispuesto a empezar la clase.

—Inu-inu Inuyasha, préstame un lápiz —le hablo Sango muy despacito para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

—Claro espera Sango —y sin pensarlo vació la mochila encima de su banco y todo el salón empezó a reír pues traía lápices de color rosa con estampados de princesas y cuadernos en iguales condiciones.

—¡Kagome! —grito mirándola de ahora en adelante se aseguraría de revisar su mochila antes de salir de la casa.

**Continuara…..**

**Mil disculpas ya sé que me he tardado pero más vale tarde que nunca. Ahí me dicen si quieren la conti esta vez ya no tardare demasiado.**

**Por cierto en unos días más publicare otro fic donde Kikyo no será villana y se titulara "Camino de odio"**

**Dos mellizas que quedaron huérfanas a la edad de 8 años cuando sus padres murieron en un misterioso accidente y ellas quedaron en custodia de su padrino y socio de hoteles Paradise de todo Japón sin imaginarse que él las quería fuera de su camino para quedarse con toda la fortuna Higurashi aorilandolas a tomar un camino de odio. **


End file.
